


Nightfall

by 0chaosofthedivine0



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre Relationship, cross posted on tumblr, cute scene, first time posting a story on here, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0chaosofthedivine0/pseuds/0chaosofthedivine0
Summary: But she can’t help it. Something about night fall that brings about a special sort of tranquility and beauty to everything it touches and this moment is no different. And in the next moment, a space of time only a released breath length, Lucas is looking back at her. Eyes warm and brimming with affection and she feels her breath hitch, catch in her throat.





	Nightfall

It’s been a while, well more than a while of them sitting here together under the gaze of the moon. The shadows have crept in with the bearing of the night, adding depth and contrast to the midnight scenery. Leaves rustled gently with the warm breeze billowing in from the bay, sweeping everything in its radious with the sent of sea salt. The grass looked soft, cushioned by the light bathed across its expanse. Welcoming.

It may appear out of place for them. Her and Lucas sitting in the park on a lone bench in silence, data seven mere feet away lounging by a tree. But it’s nice. Calming after the culmination of the nights events. Another misadventure brought about by childish antics in the throes of evil intentions, thwarted by her appearance and clever wit. It had been a rather easy night, a blessing in itself. 

Lucas had run into her almost literally on her way home. Running as fast as he could, puffs of breath coming fast, beads of sweat sitting his temples. Even the look of worry etched onto his normally bright features was easy to spot from her perch. She’d jumped down to meet him halfway, expecting him to have noticed her presceance but forgetting he wasn’t as adjusted to the night like she was. So Cybersix landed and made way and Lucas nearly barreled into her, just barely managing to get traction under his feet and dig his heels into the concrete to stop his momentum. It was cute and almost a disaster.

There had been an explosion at one of the warehouses by the docks, he had said he wanted to check it out and to see if she was okay.It was sweet and made her heart squeeze painfully. Unsure of how to process his affection. So instead Cybersix lead him away from his original destination, choosing instead to walk casually toward home. They’d end up spliting off further on but for now companionship seemed welcome. Even though they dropped off to silence just before reaching the park.

Cybersix’s leather clad hands rested in her lap, eyes dancing across the park. She can feel Lucas pressed up beside her, his bicep resting against her upper arm, his warmth seeping in through her suit. Lucas sighs, head lolled back and eyes focused on the sky, watching the twinkling stars. His face is relaxed, a lazy smile gracing his full lips. The moons rays is illuminating his blonde hair, a bright shimmer acting as a halo around his crown. Serene she thinks. Painting his rigid features into a soft bulk. She appreciates the sight. Knowing without a doubt how attractive her partner really was but remembering it’s not really an option at this point. Doesn’t really know what would come about if she entrained the idea of them together romantically. Maybe someday. Far off in the future.

Cybersix is staring, she knows this, Lucas can probably tell too. But she can’t help it. Something about night fall that brings about a special sort of tranquility and beauty to everything it touches and this moment is no different. And in the next moment, a space of time only a released breath length, Lucas is looking back at her. Eyes warm and brimming with affection and she feels her breath hitch, catch in her throat. Her cheeks warm, flushing a light pink but hidden by the dimmed setting. For this she’s thankful. But her mind snaps into focus as he leans in. Large palm coming to rest against her cheek, cupping it tenderly. Her heartbeat skyrockets, a fast tempo reverberating through her ribcage. And as there lips rest mere inches apart data seven decides its time to jump up, paws landing on her thighs. She startled and pulls away, eyes landing on the culprit. Lucas releases a breath she’s sure he wasn’t aware he was holding. Shakes his head and stands, a smile still planted firmly in place. She pets data, fingers brushing against his ear. 

“Its best to go home now I guess, it is rather late”. She waits for data to remove his paws and stands as well, eyes locking on Lucas as she comes to stand beside him. Data trailing further ahead in the direction of cybersix’s living quarters. 

“ Tonight was nice. We should do it again sometime ” Lucas suggests, almost nervously. His hand ones up to rub against the back of his neck. She places her hand on his shoulder, a warm smile of her own on scarlet tinted lips. 

“ Let’s .” Is her short response as she moves away, heels clicking against the rough pathway. 

She feels like something is brimming between them, more prominent than before. And as they make way home together she feels prepare to face it in the on coming days.

She feels a tingling on her lips. Like a promise of what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that popped into my head after talking to some really awesome people on discord. If I get comfortable I’ll write more and hopefully improve as I go.


End file.
